


Just One Of Those Days

by In2lalaland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In2lalaland/pseuds/In2lalaland
Summary: The man coming down the ail really was too handsome for everyone's good. And it wasn’t just any attractive man walking towards him, it was Officer Dean Winchester.It was also the man who had unknowingly played the main roll in the mornings erotic entertainment. With a rising feeling of dread, Castiel noted that the creative handcuffs were present as well as the rest of the nicely pressed uniforme.He took comfort in the fact that Dean rarely if ever seemed to be interested in talking to him.“Hey, Castiel. Long time no seen, man. What have you been up to?"





	Just One Of Those Days

As the lingering dream slowly faded, Castiel took the result in hand and rubbed one out with great satisfaction. That had been a good one.

The details were already going fuzzy but he could still remember wild green eyes, masculine hands all over his body and a creative use of handcuffs.

The satisfaction doesn’t linger for long as the sticky mess in his boxers starts to cool.

Also, his stomach is making itself known. Loudly.

It had been a very long week for Castiel, carer of old people, single father of two.

Work had seemed never ending with a dash of mind numbing boredom. His two boys, who he did love very much to the core of his being had been getting on his last nerve lately. Illness combined with his long work hours had resulted in children who were unwilling to compromise in any situation.

No options he had presented regarding food, entertainment or sleep schedule had been met with anything other than contempt and one or two screaming matches and a broken flowerpot.

But today would be different. Gabriel and Balthazar was with their mother for the rest of the week and today was his only day off during that time. It was going to be a great day. Eventually. It had to be.

At this specific moment, Castiel felt no relief or pride for a job well done. Mostly he was tired, hungry and the feeling of worry and stress that seemed to permanently take housing in his chest was pulsing in time with his heartbeat. 

And now he was cold as well. And his genitals were sticky.

“This is not making me happy.” He told the ceiling.

It really was time to get up.

With great reluctance, Castiel rolled out of bed. With a stumble that almost had him tipping over into the towering pile of ignored laundry, he managed to get his boxers off. Standing naked with his dirty underwear in one hand while the other scratched his sweaty ass crack, Castiel contemplated his plan of action. There was so much to do and so little will to do any of it.

His most immediate problem seemed to be his empty wardrobe. But at least that problem could be solved with a quick search through the pile at his feet. Stepping into a pair of gray sweatpants and pulling a random, not too wrinkled t shirt over his head, Castiel felt like he clearly had everything under control.  
Or perhaps not.

His stomach started rumbling threateningly. It was just too bad that there really was nothing to eat. He remembered all too clearly, trying to convince his children that water worked just as well as milk with cereal. He had not been successful.

Deciding that enough was enough, Castiel shuffled towards his front door. He had been paid, his bills had been dealt with and it really was time to do something impulsive and dumb. Like go shopping while hungry.

Armed with his wallet and a pair of flip flops he left the apartment and headed to the closest store. It was vaguely sunny but the wind was cold and going by the goosebumps and the people he met along the way, he was greatly underdressed. This really was going downhill fast. Shivering and worrying about the lack of sensation in his toes, Castiel finally reached the store. 

Passing the automatic doors, his hand reached out to grasp a basket and now… he found himself a bit lost.He had not brought the shopping list and he had not checked his kitchen for absent food before he left. Also he needed to pee.

Toilet paper. Good start.

But as one solution appeared another problem was not far behind. The cheap brand he usually picked was out. Typical. Why was there so many types of toilet paper? Castiel really did not feel alert enough to make these kind of decisions. What was more important, length or layers?

Picking absently at a hole in his sweatpants, Castiel contemplated the choices before him. It really came down to toilet habits. He himself was a folder. He folded a piece of paper and used it. Simple. His children on the other hand was wrinklers. They pulled out long pieces of paper, wrinkled them up and did something that might be called whipping. Castiel blamed his ex for this habit.

Length it was.

Grabbing a pack with the words MEGASIZE he turned and…

Oh no.

No.

Not good.

Not now.

The man coming down the ail really was too handsome for everyone's good. And it wasn’t just any attractive man walking towards him, it was Officer Dean Winchester.

He had been transferred to the area little over a year ago and Castiel had the honour of being his next door neighbour. 

It was also the man who had unknowingly played the main roll in the mornings erotic entertainment. With a rising feeling of dread, Castiel noted that the creative handcuffs were present as well as the rest of the nicely pressed uniforme. 

He took comfort in the fact that Dean rarely if ever seemed to be interested in talking to him.

“Hey, Castiel. Long time no seen, man. What have you been up to?” The man called out as he came closer, a charming grin spread across his face.

So much for that brief comfort.

Castiel was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was not wearing any underwear. It felt very obvious under the glaring fluorescent light and the unhelpful sag of his sweatpants. It felt like he was standing next to a big sign that had an blinking arrow towards his crotch and the words -HI! THIS IS MY PENIS! I PLAYED WITH IT WHILE THINKING OF YOU! AND THEN I DIDN’T WASH IT AFTERWARDS! MY BALLS ARE STILL STICKY!- 

“Hey.” He managed to push weakly between his lips. Fantastic, he was surely going to impress him with such a elegant responds. If not, the MEGASIZE pack of toilet paper under his arm would clearly lure him in.

“No kids today?”

Kids? Right, kids. He had them somewhere. Castiel felt hopelessly distracted by the neat uniform and the way those shiny buttons reflected the light. Unfortunately he was still all too aware that just standing in front of such a well dressed man made him look even worse. And it was not like he needed much help in that department. There were holes in his pants, he had no socks on and he felt too traumatised to look down to see which t-shirt he had pulled out of the laundry pile. What evil had he done to deserve this?

Dean was still looking at him. Right. There had been a question to answer after an embarrassingly long pause.

“They are with their mother this week, my ex, their mother. Yeah.” ‘Why are you still talking to me’ he thought in horrified embarrassment. This was really not going well. 

Castiel had spent a lot of time daydreaming about sweeping officer Winchester off his feet with his wit, terrific sense of humour and impressive vocabulary. The man really was ticking all his boxes. He was good looking, openly gay, responsible and from what he had seen from behind the curtains of his kitchen window, good with kids. In his mind they would have bumped into each other somewhere, he would have asked Dean over for lunch or perhaps dinner. The apartment would be ordered and clean and his children well behaved or even better, not present. Conversation would flow easily. They would laugh and look deeply into each other's eyes. Then they would end up in his bed that would be free of toys and books. Then Dean would stay the night. They would date for a couple of months before moving in with each other, preferably in a bigger apartment or perhaps a house with a south facing backyard. Then by the time his children were big enough not to make a mess out of themselves they would all be wearing suits as he and Dean got married on the beach to the sound of violins playing some fitting Adel song. As they kissed, doves would be released… was doves a bit much? No, there would definitely be doves. 

In reality, Castiel wouldn’t ask the man out for a number of reasons. Not only was his clothes dirty, he hadn’t showered in several days and his hair was greasy. His apartment was a complete mess and he couldn’t remember the last time he had changed his beddings. 

Not that they would get far enough for his bedding to matter. Castiel would be turned down instantly if he managed to be crazy enough to ask.

“All on your own then.” Dean said. “Any plans?”

“No.” Castiel really wished that the man would stop smiling, it was horrible distracting. If there was any mercy in the world, this conversation would end as soon as possible. Or even better, a hole would appear under his feet and let him fall into it.

“Yeah? Well I get off my shift at five, how about you come by at six and I will cook you some dinner. What you say beautiful? Wanna be my snow white? I make a mean apple pie.”

Wait. What?

Something had clearly happened and Castiel did not know what was going on. Snow White? What was going on? Had Dean Winchester just offered to make him dinner? Wait. No, seriously, what was going on? He must have missed something, what had he missed? It must be something important but Castiel didn’t care as he almost tipped over in his haste to respond.

“Yes! Please, yes six sounds good. Great. Um.” A very elegant responds for sure.

“Awesome. I’ll see you later man.” And then he winked and walked away.

Left stood Castiel who very much felt like he had gotten a blow to the head and and did not know how he had ended up at this point. But apparently he had a date tonight.

“Fuck. I need to shave. And probably cut my toenails.”

He looked down at himself to check when… oh. It seemed like he was wearing the t-shirt his sister had bought him as a gag gift when she went to Disneyland. It proudly proclaimed in large pink letters that he was searching for his prince charming.

Castiel smiled for the first time that day. Things were finally looking up.

Which was when someone brushed passed him and his sweatpants slipped off. What sounded like a group of teens burst out laughing somewhere behind him, making Dean look over his shoulder to see what was going on. Damn. It was just one of those days.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short present for a friend. Based on her not very good morning. Unbetad


End file.
